


Make Me Feel This Way

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Request: Hi lovely I’m the anon who asked if you take requests! could you do one where the reader is Cassies nanny. her and Sam always flirt and they obviously like each other. One day Nate wishes her a happy birthday and sam then finds out her age (early or mid 20s) and tries to avoid her because he thinks he’s way too old for her but she tries to make him see that she doesn’t care about the age difference. A little angsty but ends up fluffy (or if you feel like it a little NSFW) thank you honey!!





	Make Me Feel This Way

You were helping Cassie put on her PJ’s in the Drake house, when you heard as Nate opened the door after the doorbell rang.

Your breath caught in your throat and you felt butterflies in your stomach when you heard the deep voice of Nate’s older brother, as he stepped inside.

Their footsteps came closer and closer, and when you were done helping Cassie, you turned around and a smile appeared on your face when you saw the man your heart was beating hard for.

“My two favourite girls.” - Sam said as he winked at you, and crouched down when Cassie ran to him squeeling.

“You look good.” - you complimented him as he stood up, with his niece in his arms, as your eyes roamed his fine form in the tux.

Him, Nate, Elena and Sully were going to a fancy event held by a museum, and Elena asked you to babysit Cassie for the night.

Sam’s smile widened at your words and he looked at you intensely, bouncing Cassie in his arms, while she was poking his inked birds, counting them.

“Shame you can’t come.” - he said as he looked you up and down. - “Would have been fun make all the men drown in jealousy seeing me sway in with you on my side.”

You grinned, then walked over to him, pulling Cassie out of his arms, and she put her head on your shoulder, looking at Sam with sleepy eyes.

“Maybe next time.” - you said, beaming up at him.

Sam’s chest filled with warmth looking at the two of you, and he leaned over, to kiss Cassie’s head.

“Good night, princess.” - he said quietly to her, and you felt while he was leaning over, that he put his palm on you back, smoothing his thumb back and forth slowly.

You saw that he was looking at you over Cassie’s head and a cheeky smile appeared on his face.

“Have fun.” - you said to him as he leaned back.

“Without you? Impossible.” - he winked and walked out the door, when he heard as Nate called his name.

You sighed with a stupid smile on your face and you walked to Cassie’s bed, putting her down on it, and tucking her in.

She scooted over and knewing what she wanted, you grabbed a book and climbed in bed next to her.

Next morning you woke up to the feeling like someone was playing with your hair. You opened your eyes slowly, and when you saw Cassie laying in front of you, you remembered that you fall asleep in her bed. But then you frowned when you saw that she was still sleeping.

Then who was playing with your hair?

You turned your head back a little to look over your shoulder and saw Sam, with a lazy smile on his face.

“Morning, sweetheart.” - he whispered and his smile grew when he saw that you blushed at his words.

You sat up, and rubbed your eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Half past seven.” - Sam answered as he stood up, watching as you got up from the bed, making sure you don’t wake his niece.

“Had fun last night?” - you asked quietly as you both walked out of her room and made your ways downstairs.

“Not that much as I would have with you.” - he replied with a big grin.

You smiled back at him and you walked into the kitchen, where Nate was drinking coffee.

“Good morning.” - you greeted him and he gave you a big smile when he saw you.

He stood up and walked over to you.

“Good morning and happy birthday!” - he said excited as he hugged you.

“Oh wow, you remembered!” - you laughed and hugged him back.

Nate leaned back and put his hand on his chest with a gasp.

“Was there a time when I forgot about it?”

“Uhm yeah, last year.” - you grinned.

Nate waved his hands dismissively.

“It was one year ago.”

“Yeah, good thing I only have birthdays once a year, or else I would be as old as you!” - you joked, shaking yourself like you were disgusted by the idea of being the same age as him.

Sam was looking at the whole interaction with a confused smile on his face.

“Today’s your birthday?” - he asked surprised.

“Yep.” - you nodded.

Sam gave you a bear hug, and he laughed when you squeeled a little as he lifted you up.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” - he said as he kissed the side of your head and put you down. - “How old are you again?” - he asked, suddenly realizing that he didn’t know your age.

“Twenty four.” - you answered, smiling up at him.

Sam’s eyes widened and his smile started to fade, and you felt as his hands slowly slipped from your waist.

“Twenty four?” - he asked and looked at Nate, then back you.

Nate laughed as he sat back down at the counter.

“Yeah, been a while since we were there, huh?”

“Yeah…” - Sam breathed and he looked at you one last time before he slowly walked to the fridge, opened it, and looked inside.

You watched him with a frown, trying to see why he was acting so strange. You sat down next to Nate and poured some coffee for yourself. You watched as Sam grabbed some leftover food from yesterday and put it in the microwave, not even looking at you.

You cleard your throat and asked Nate about last night. While he was talking, Sam sat at the kitchen table behind the two of you, mostly playing with his food.

He was really hungry when he woke up, but he wanted to have breakfast with you, that’s why he went searching for you. His heart melted when he saw you sleeping next to Cassie, and he imagined how good it would be if he could crawl in bed between the two of you.

Instead he crouched down next to you and started smoothing his fingers through you hair, hoping you would wake up.

He studied your face while you were sleeping, and he knew you were younger than him, but he was shocked when he found out your actual age.

He was so much older than you, he was sure you wouldn’t want to do anything with an old man like him.

Sam frowned at his food, cleared his throat and pushed the plate away from him.

“I have to go. See you guys later.” - he said as he stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen, then soon you heard as he closed the front door after him.

You looked at your mug in confusion and after a few minutes you stood up too, and told Nate to call you when he needs you to babysat Cassie.

In the next couple of weeks you barely saw Sam, and even when you did, he was very distant with you. It was very strange considering the fact that whenever he wasn’t away on a job, he spent most of his time at his brother’s place, and every time you were there too, the two of you always flirted with each other.

One day, where you were over at the Drake house babysitting Cassie, you heard as the door opened, and heavy footsteps were approaching the livingroom, where you were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

You stood up and turned towards the hall and saw Sam standing there, looking around.

“Uh, hi. Where’s Nathan?” - he asked, looking everywhere expect at you.

“Him and Elena are having a date night.” - you said, as you studied his face.

Sam nodded understanding.

“Cassie?”

“Sleeping in her room.”

Sam nodded again, and cleared his throat.

“Guess I’ll come back tomorrow then.” - he said and turned around, walking towards the door.

Your eyes widened and you hurried after him.

“Wait!”

You said and Sam stopped without turning around. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“Why are you acting like this?” - you asked him confused.

Sam turned around, faking innocence.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you keep avoiding me?”

Sam looked away and fidgeted with the keys in his hands.

“I’m not avoiding you, I’m just busy, that’s all.”

“Are you? Cause it looks to me that for some reason you can’t stand to be in my presence for more than a minute!” - you said frustrated.

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked at you, and when he saw the hurt in your eyes, his features softened.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” - he started to say, then he huffed out a laugh, and shook his head, looking down at the keys in his hand. - “Forget it.” - he said and turned around again.

“See? You are running again!” - you said, pointing a finger at him.

Sam turned around fast, irritated.

“You know what? You’re right! I’m running again, cause I can’t stand to be in your presence! I can’t stand watching you while I know I can never have you!” - he said loudly, making you look at him shocked.

“What?” - you asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

Sam looked away again, letting out a big sigh. He closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair.

“You heard it.”

Your heart hammered in your chest as you slowly stepped closer to him.

“Sam, I…” - you started to say, but he cut you off.

“No, I already know it, I don’t wanna hear it.” - he said, and started walking towards the door again.

He didn’t want to hear your excuses, that you’re sorry but you can’t be with him. That you don’t like him that way, and never will, that he is too old for you.

He wasn’t a fool, he knew that you didn’t feel the same way about him, that was why he was avoiding you. It was too painful for him to watch you, knowing he would never have a chance with you.

“If you already know it, then why are you leaving?” - he heard you ask and he stopped in his tracks.

He turned around slowly, looking at you with furrowed brows.

You two stared at each other for a few seconds, then he saw as you started to unbutton your shirt, from top to the bottom.

His eyes widened, and he felt like his heart would jump out of his chest any minute.

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t say anything, he just watched frozen in place, as you started walking to him slowly with an open shirt, seeing a little part of your bra.

You stopped in front of him, and put your hands on his chest, smoothing your palms across it, up towards his neck.

“What are you doing?” - Sam asked in a whisper, panting heavily.

You felt his pulse under his inked birds, beating just as fast as yours.

“I’m gonna kiss you.” - you said quietly and got up on your tiptoes, meanwhile you pulled his face down.

Just when your lips were about to touch his, he put his hands on your hips, pushing on them gently.

“You don’t want me.” Sam said quietly, while deep inside he desperately felt the need to hear you say the opposite.

“Why wouldn’t I?” - you asked as you caressed his cheeks with your thumbs. - “I wanted you since the day I met you.”

Sam’s breath caught in his throat and he leaned down, nuzzling his nose against yours.

“I’m too old for you.” - he said, but he pushed you closer to him, circling his arms around your waist.

“I don’t care. You’re the only man who can make me feel this way.” - you said and kissed him.

You moved your lips slowly against his, and you felt as he responded, gently kissing you back, then his arms made their way under your shirt, caressing your bare skin.

The kiss grew more heated and you suddenly felt as he grabbed your thighs under your ass and lifted you up. You circled your legs around him and looked into his eyes as he slowly started to walk up the stairs, towards the guestroom, where he usually sleeps.

“How do I make you feel?” - Sam asked, still not believing that this was happening.

“Take me to bed and I’ll show you.” - you replied with a wink and kissed him again, feeling his smile against your lips.


End file.
